It's a Rich Kid thing
by Pickles and Pancakes23
Summary: Look, I didn't want to be stereotyped as a snobby rich kid. I am not one of those. Now, my parents are forcing me to go to Camp Saige, a camp full of those stereotypical rich kids. Wish me luck.
1. Chapter 1

**It's a Rich Kid thing**

**Chapter 1**

"Austin!" My mom called from downstairs.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"Come down here!" she told me.

"Why?!" I asked.

"Because I said so!" Mom shouted.

"Fine!" I yelled.

I walked downstairs. My parents were sitting on the couch in the living room. I sat in a chair and looked at them.

"I didn't do anything!" I shouted.

"Austin…" My mom started, I cut her off.

"That teacher is out to get me!" I yelled.

"Austin!" My mom shouted. That shut me up. "We have something to tell you." My mom continued.

"What?" I asked.

"You might not like it." My dad put in.

"Ok." I said.

"It's very important." My mom told me.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked suddenly alert.

"No." My mom deadpanned.

"Then what!?" I asked.

"You're going to summer camp!" They announced together.

That was on Monday night, it's Friday night now so I leave tomorrow. And I looked up this camp. It's called Camp Saige. It's a camp for kids ages twelve to eighteen and… why am I explaining all this? But you can only go if you are rich. So I'm going to be around a ton of stupid, snobby, snotty, idiotic rich people. That also means I'm rich if you didn't note that. My parents own a popular chain of stores called Moon's Mattress Kingdom. Yah so I get a ton of cool things. And now they (my parents) are sending me away from every cool thing I have ever had. Can't a fourteen year old boy play video games and eat pancakes all summer? Well most can, but apparently not me. Thanks mom and dad. Thanks. (That was sarcasm)

My mom was packing my bags. I watched her.

"Mom." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Do I have to go to this stupid summer camp?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because." She tells me.

"You always say because." I tell her.

The next day I woke up, and immediately tried to fall asleep again. My mom woke me up five minutes later. That wasn't cool. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. My dad put my luggage in the car and we drove off. Just like that.

They didn't drive me to any summer camp, they drove me to the airport. I looked at my parents, confused.

"Why are we at the airport?" I ask.

"The summer camp is in Colorado." My mom tells me **(A/N: I'm a Colorado girl!)**

"What!?" I shout.

"Don't worry Austin." My dad says.

"How will I get to the camp!?" I ask, we have no family in Colorado so I don't have anyone to drive me there.

"A car will pick you up at the Denver airport and drive you to the camp." My mom tells me.

"You could've told me that!" I shout.

"It will be fine." My dad says.

I sigh and say, "Ok."

I said goodbye to my parents and walk into the airport. I pass through crowds of people and go through security. I have to board the plane as soon as I get to the gate. I get a first class, window seat. It's pretty freaking epic.

At lunch I order a hamburger and fries and a chocolate milk shake. I'm finished with my lunch five minutes later. I didn't think airplane food could taste so good.

I saw the driver of the car that was taking me to Camp Saige. He was holding up a sign that said "Moon". I walked over to him.

"You're Austin Moon?" The driver asks.

"Yes." I say.

"But you're like ten." He says.

"I'm fourteen." I tell him.

"Your parents didn't tell me you were a kid." He tells me.

"I'm not a kid." I protest.

He ignored me and said, "Come on kid."

I followed the driver to a limo. A limo. My parents made up for sending me to summer camp. I get to show up there in style.

So compared to everyone else's ride, mine was _really _lame. Most kids arrived in party busses and even helicopters. So a limo was _nothing_.

I looked down at Camp Saige. It was a clearing in the middle of a forest. It could fit about five football fields in it. There were six cabins, three on the left side of the camp and three on the right side of the camp. There were several activity stations all around the clearing… well… camp. And there was a dining hall and one I guess main house. That main house was probably where the counselors lived, or stayed, or whatever. The other six cabins were really fancy looking, the three on the left had blue decorations and the three on the right were decorated with pink. I'm guessing that was like, girls and boys.

I got into the camp easy enough. They just asked my name and I was in. I started walking down the hill that led to the clearing when a girl came walking up to me. She was about my age. She had chestnut hair that had natural amber highlights **(A/N: That's the only description I know of Ally's hair)**. Wow. I've never gone into that much detail about hair before. I'll describe her eyes in not a lot of detail. Ok here I go. Her eyes were dark brown. They shone in the sunlight and- darn it! Sorry. I knew she had to be rich, but her outfit was normal **(Ally's outfit will be in my profile)**. And she held a clip board and pen.

When she walked up to me she asked, "Are you Marie Roselyn?"

"No." I answered.

She looked at me and said, "Oh yah, you're a dude."

"Obviously."

"Then who are you?" she asked.

"Austin Moon." I say, "And who are you?"

"I'm Ally Dawson. And sorry about the whole Marie thing. She was supposed to be here about," She paused for a second and looked at the clipboard, "three hours ago."

"Wow." I say.

"Well I'm supposed to show you around because it's my job for today." She tells me, "So come on Austin."

I followed her down the rest of the hill. She was telling me what everything is.

We past the three cabins on the right that were decorated with pink and Ally said, "That's the girls cabin." I knew it. She continued, "They're on the right because girls are always right… apparently."

I like how she said "apparently" instead of like "Obviously." Because that means she doesn't think she's better then everyone like most rich kids do.

"That's the front house." she said pointing to the house that I thought was the main house, "It's where Mr. Grey lives." **(Mr. Grey is like Chiron from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. He's like the really wise teacher. But Mr. Grey is _not _a centaur. That would be weird)**

We walked around to the other side of the camp. Ally kept explaining everything we passed.

"These are the boys cabin," she said when we passed the cabins decorated with blue, "You'll be staying in one of these."

"Ok." I said.

There was a boy who sat on a porch of one of the three cabins. He had red hair and blue eyes. He was wearing really wacky clothes. He looked up at us.

"Hi Ally!" he said.

"Hi Dez!" she said back.

We walked away from the cabins and I asked, "Who's that?"

"Dez." Ally answered.

"Is he your…" I started but Ally cut me off.

"Boyfriend? No. He's one of my best friends though." She tells me.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" I ask her.

"Everyone I have ever met does." She says.

"You said you have another best friend." I say.

"Yah. Her name is Trish. She _hates _Dez. And by hate, I mean she _really _hates Dez." She tells me.

"Oh."

"Yah." she smiles.

I've been walking behind her for the whole tour, but now I walked up next to her, "Is everyone here prissy and snooty? Like stereotypical rich people?"

"Not all people." She tells me, "Trish, Dez, and I are normal. Well, we're not normal. No one here is. But we're not like everyone else. They _are _stereotypical rich people."

"Well, at least _someone _here isn't snooty." I say.

Ally laughs and says, "How about you join me and my friends later at lunch today?"

"Ok." I say, "But… where is the dining hall?" The camp was so big, I couldn't see the dining hall from where we were standing.

"Did I not show you it?" she asked. I shook my head. "Come on then."

I followed her to the dining hall. It was a wooden platform that had a ton of buffet tables at the back of the… platform. Circle tables were everywhere else. The roof, was a canopy. Ally led me over to a table at the back corner of the platform.

"This is me and my friend's table. You think you can remember that?" She says.

"Yah. But why is it in the back corner?" I ask.

Ally's eyes got wide, "No reason." She says.

"You and your friends are outcasts. Aren't you?" I guess.

"Yes." She says glumly. I could tell, that Trish and Dez are her only friends and she's had other new people shun her because she's an outcast.

"Don't worry," I say, "I'll be here at lunch."

She smiles, "Well you better go to the front house and talk to Mr. Grey. He'll put you in your cabin."

"Ok." I say.

"See you later." She says.

"Bye." I finish out conversation, and Ally leaves. So I walk to the front house.

**INPORTANT:**

**This story will take place over four (at the most) summers. And I am a major Auslly and Trez shipper, so there will be romance when they are older. That _doesn't_ mean there _won't _be any cute Auslly and Trez moments because, if there were cute Percabeth moments in The Lighting thief, when Percy and Annabeth were twelve, there will _defiantly _be cute Auslly and Trez moments in this fanfic. :)**

**A NOTE TO PEOPLE WHO READ MY OTHER FANFIC, SECRETS:**

**Sorry I deleted Secrets. It was going _nowhere_. This one will be better. I swear on The River Styx. **

**Author's note: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you might recognize.**

**I hope you like this fanfic. Sorry if it isn't good. I tried my best :(**

**Lots of Love and Pancakes,**

**Ashlynn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a Rich Kid thing**

**Chapter 2**

So the Front House is just a normal house, just two times bigger. I thought it would be all fancy and stuff, but it's not.

A man who was like, six-foot-something, came down the stairs. He had gray hair and intense green eyes that look like they've seen a thousand years. This had to be Mr. Grey.

"I've never seen you before," He said.

"And I've never seen you before," I replied.

He either smiled or smirked at my comment. Then he said, "So you're a new camper."

"Yah."

"Well, welcome to Camp Saige!" he said, "What's your name exactly?"

"Austin Moon," I told him.

"Middle name?"

"You don't want to know."

"Who greeted you at the front gates?" He asked.

"What?"

"Who showed you around camp?" He clarified.

"Ally Dawson," I told him.

"Ally Dawson," he repeated. "She's an interesting girl."

"She said you would show me what cabin I'm staying in," I said quickly. I don't know why, but I wanted this conversation over with, fast. Maybe it was because he was looking at me like he was staring into my soul. That isn't scary at all. (That was called sarcasm)

"Oh yes," Mr. Grey said. "Come with me Mr. Moon."

I followed him to the middle cabin on the boy's side. He led me inside and I realize it was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked out on the outside. Three beds were up against the left wall, and three more were up against the right wall. At the back of the cabin was a huge bathroom, a small kitchen (what are they called? Kitchenettes?) and a giant TV with an Xbox.

Mr. Grey pulled my attention to the other people in the room by saying, "Austin, these are your roommates," He gestured to the five other kids, then he continued, "That's Dallas," he pointed to a boy with caramel skin, and dark brown hair and eyes, "That's Trent," he pointed to a boy with dark skin, and hair and eyes, "That's Adrian," he pointed to a boy with reddish brownish hair and hazel eyes, "That's Elliot," he pointed to a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, then Mr. Grey finished with, "And that's Dez," I immediately recognized Dez as Ally's friend.

"Hi," I deadpanned.

The only reply was from Dez who said, "Hi!" with a really happy/excited tone.

"I'm going to let you unpack and settle in before lunch," Mr. Grey said. Then he left, leaving me alone with total strangers.

My bed was the furthest away from the door on the right. It had all my suitcases and everything already by it. I wondered where I was going to put my clothes because there were no closets. Then I noticed my bed (and all the others) was the kind of bed that had drawers under it. **(A/N: I'll link a pick in my profile)**

As I was unpacking, Ally's friend, Dez, was trying to beat a level of some video game, and the other four guys were doing who knows what. I didn't really pay attention to any of them.

"Will someone help me beat this level?" Dez asked.

"No way Dez," said one of the other guys… Dallas, I think. Then I heard four pairs of feet leaving the cabin, I had a feeling that Dallas, Trent, Elliot and Adrian didn't like Dez… at all.

I felt bad for the guy so I said, "I could help you.

His face lit up, "Really?" he asked. "No one has played video games before! Ally said she would, but she doesn't know how to play and she's really bad at it. And Trish just doesn't like me."

"Yah man," I said, "I love playing video games," I sat down in one of the big, comfortable chairs surrounding the TV. I also thought of a question (that I wasn't going to ask anyone): Why does the name Ally Dawson keep popping up everywhere?

The lunch horn/bell/siren (?) rang before Dez or I realized we have been playing for hours.

The best way to make a friendship between two fourteen year old boys: video games.

"Come on," I said, "let's go get lunch."

"Ok. But I sit with my two friends and-" Dez started, but I cut him off.

"Ally invited me." I told him.

"Awesome! Now let's go, I'm starving."

I nodded in agreement and we walked to the dining hall.

We walked to the table Ally showed me earlier, after we got a ton of food at the buffet tables (of course). Ally was sitting there. She smiled and waved when she saw us approaching. There was also another girl sitting there. She had curly black hair and brown eyes. I was pretty sure that was Trish.

"Hi guys," Ally said as Dez and I sat down.

"You invited Dez again!" The girl I guessed Trish was said, "And who's this new guy?"

Ally gave Trish a look which said, 'Really?' then she actually said, "Of course Dez is here, he's _our _friend. And this is Austin," she gestured to me, "Austin this is Trish."

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she replied.

"It's been five minutes and no fights yet!" Ally said as if she just accomplished something big. And I had the feeling she did.

There was a clanging sound coming from the head table. It was Mr. Grey getting our attention.

"Hello everybody!" he said. "Welcome to another summer at Camp Saige! Activities will start an hour after lunch," He told us, "As usual left boy's cabin and left girl's cabin will have activities together, right boy's cabin and right girl's cabin will have activities together and middle boy's cabin and middle girl's cabin will have activities together. The activities schedule will be posted on the board. That was a lot of activities. Now enjoy your lunch," Mr. Grey finished.

"What board?" I asked.

"The giant cork board at the top of the hill by the gate." Ally answered.

"I must have missed that."

On a scale of one to ten, ten being the best, rate how awesome lunch was and how awesome your new friends are: 11

After lunch I followed Ally to the top of the hill, to the giant cork board. It had a ton of pictures and other stuff and the activities schedule pinned to it.

"Canoeing," Ally said.

"Canoeing," I said. "Why canoeing?"

"I don't know," Ally told me. "A least we have an hour before we have to go."

"What do we do while we're waiting?"

"I have an idea," She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Follow me."

I would've asked where we were going but she was already half way down the hill, so I followed her.

Ally ran into the woods surrounding the camp. I don't know why. One half of my brain told me to not go in there, it could be dangerous. The other half of my brain (the one I listened to most) told me to not be a wimp and follow her. So I did.

She stopped in front of a big pine tree. She was looking up at the sky… actually, she was looking at something in the tree. I looked at what she was looking at and saw a tree house. A really old tree house.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked.

"Yah," Ally answered. Then she walked over to a ladder that I did not see at first and started to climb it.

"Are you actually going up there?" I asked.

"Of course," She smiled down at me. "Are you coming?"

I shrugged, "Why not?" and I started climbing up the ladder.

The inside of the tree house was a lot nicer than the outside. It looked like it had been visited lots of times. I turned and looked at Ally, "Like it?" she asked.

"Yah," I said.

"Trish, Dez and I found this place when we started coming here two years ago." She told me.

"It's cool."

"It took a few weeks to clean up. But eventually it became this."

"Why are you showing me this place?" I asked her.

"I show all my new friends this place… so that means you're the first one to see it besides me, Trish and Dez," she answered.

"Why am I the first one?"

"All of the new people I've met are the same. Rude, full of themselves and proud of that," she said as she walked to one of the windows and looked out at the forest. "But you're not. You're different."

"Thanks," I said.

I guess it came out harsher than I meant it to, because Ally said, "That's not bad. It's really good. The less rude people in the world, the nicer it is."

I was about to say something when the horn/bell/siren rang, announcing that it was activity time. I didn't think an hour could pass by so fast.

"Come on," Ally said. "I don't want to be late."

Two campers each got one canoe. I was paired with Ally (The counselor for the canoe lake or whatever thing had already written up a list of partners), both of us were ok with that. Dez was paired with Trish which neither of them looked happy about and all the other campers were paired with other campers.

While we were in the middle of the lake, Ally was muttering something that I couldn't hear.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"What?" she looked at me as if she just noticed I was there, "Oh nothing."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Everything was going fine until something… or someone, bumped into our canoe and Ally and I fell into the lake.

**Ooh! Cliff hanger!**

**Austin and Ally seem interested in each other ;)**

**Trish and Dez still hate each other (we'll work on that)**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Writer's block.**

**Sorry if this is a crappy chapter. I tried my best.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

**See you next time I update**

**Lots of Love and Pancakes,**

**Ashlynn**


	3. People are meansest to the nicest people

**It's a Rich Kid thing**

**Chapter 3**

My head broke the surface of the water. I was alive. I looked around for Ally. Her head broke the surface a second later. I heard a ton of laughing. I'm pretty sure they were laughing at us. But they were pointing and laughing at Ally. Trish and Dez were rowing towards us. Trish looked _really _pissed off and Dez looked shocked. I was just confused and Ally's face was totally red with embarrassment. I felt bad for her.

"You're a little wet Dawson," a girl said. She was in the canoe that tipped over our canoe. She had golden blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She was sitting with a boy with dark brown hair and black eyes **(A/N: Yes, black eyes are possible)**. He was laughing along with everyone else.

"Shut your stupid mouth Sabrina," Trish said as she and Dez finally got to us. "You too Drew." So I learned that the girl was Sabrina and the boy was Drew.

Drew stopped laughing (I learned at lunch that Trish could scare people) but Sabrina said, "You can do the same Trish."

"But I won't," Trish snapped.

"So I won't earthier," Sabrina snapped.

"I'll make you," Trish told her.

"I'd like to see you try."

If she wasn't in a boat, Trish would've probably attacked Sabrina. They started yelling at each other and everyone's attention turned to them.

I noticed Ally had went back under the water. I was worried about her. She looked really embarrassed earlier. I had to make sure she was ok, so I sunk back under the water too.

She had her back toward me, so when I put my hand on her shoulder, she jumped. Can you jump underwater? She turned around. Even underwater you could tell her face was still red. I shrugged my shoulders to ask, 'What's wrong?' she frowned. She shook her head as if to say, 'It doesn't matter.' I could tell it did matter. I gestured up to the surface 'we better go up there,' is what I was meaning to say. She nodded and we rose to the surface.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing," Ally said.

I sighed. Why won't she tell me what the problem is?

Sabrina and Trish were still yelling at each other. I wondered why the counselor wasn't doing anything. Then I saw him. He was in a chair, on the dock, and he was asleep.

"Guys!" Dez shouted from his boat. Ally and I looked at him. "Come on!" he held out his hand to us.

We got onto Trish and Dez's canoe five minutes later.

"Did you have a nice swim Dawson?" Sabrina asked from the canoe across from us.

"Shut up Evelyn," Ally snapped. Ally's tone, which sounded hash and mean (I didn't know she could sound like that), surprised Sabrina as much as it surprised me.

"What did you say?!" Sabrina snarled.

"Did I say shut up?" Ally said. "I meant, screw you." That shocked me even more. It looked like it shocked everyone else as well. Everyone's jaw had dropped. I heard Ally was always so nice and innocent, now she was scary. Uh… I mean a _little _bit scary… to everyone else. Not me. Pft… why would you think I was scared of her? Because I diffidently wasn't.

"Oh my god!" Sabrina said. "When did you become so rude?"

"Since I became fed up with your stupid little stunts," Ally replied. She was scaring me… I mean everyone… even more now.

"Ok," Dez said. "I am rowing this boat away. Austin, can you help me?"

"Sure," We grabbed the ores and started rowing the boat away from everyone.

"Wow Ally," Trish said. "What was that outburst?"

"I just hate Sabrina a lot," Ally told Trish. "That was what; The sixth time she did that to me?"

I thought Ally was exaggerating but then Dez said, "Yah. Two the first year and three last year."

"Wait… she's knocked over your boat six times?" I asked.

"No. Only three," Ally told me. "She just pushed me into the lake when I wasn't looking the other three times."

"Wow," I said awestruck. "Why does she hate you?"

"She hates all of us," Trish explained. "Maybe not you since you just got here."

"She hates Ally the most." Dez said.

"Why?" I asked.

Ally shrugged, "I don't know exactly."

All the boats arrived at the docs. The counselor finally woke up.

"Sabrina," he said, "did you push Ally into the lake again."

"Yah," Sabrina answered as she climbed out of her boat.

"Then you are in trouble Miss…" The counselor started, but Sabrina pulled a giant wad of cash out of her pocket and gave it to him.

"So who were you going to tell?" she asked.

"Nobody," the counselor said.

I looked at Ally. She crossed her arms across her chest and mumbled, "I hope she means Annabeth or Odysseus because this is _not _fair." **(A/N: Ha, Ha Percy Jackson reference! Tell me if you get it!)**

Sabrina walked away with Drew at her side and all the other kids following them, except for me, Ally, Trish and Dez.

"I can't believe she bribed him _again_!" Dez exclaimed.

"I can," I said. "What is wrong with her?"

"Everything," Trish said.

"I guess she just really hates me. Maybe she even wants me dead," Ally said.

I wondered how anyone could hate Ally; much less want her dead.

...

We had to change clothes after our little "swim"; then we joined the other middle cabin campers at the archery lane.

I almost followed Trish and Dez up to the front of the crowed, when I noticed Ally wasn't following us. She stayed at the back. I walked over to her.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"I know that isn't true," I told her.

"I'll tell you later," she said.

"But Ally …" I wined.

"Austin," she snapped. "Stop asking."

"Fine," I growled and started to walk up to the front of the crowd, but Ally pulled me back.

"Stay here," she said. "Please."

I weakly smiled, "Sure."

Summary of Archery class: Ally kicked my but at it. I was ok; but she was defiantly better.

….

At every activity station, Ally and I stayed in the back. She only spoke when she was 1) spoken to or 2) we were having a conversation.

We got to know each other. She smiled a bit, once or twice. I could tell she was still upset about what happened at the canoe lake.

Our conversations went a bit like this:

Me: What's your favorite… uh… color?

Ally: Red. Yours?

Me: Orange. Favorite movie?

Ally: Harry Potter series, Tangled, Frozen, and The Fault in Our Stars once it comes out.

Me: How can you guarantee that the, what was that nickname… TFIOS (I picked up a few things from hanging out with her) movie is actually going to be good?

Ally: John Green said it would be.

Me: Who?

Ally: The author of TFIOS.

Me: Did he say that to you in person?

Ally: Yes, he has a very popular YouTube channel. **(A/N: NERDFIGHTERS! I _love _John Green! He's soooo funny and awesome)**

Me: Ok… favorite book; or books?

Ally: The Harry Potter series, The Hunger Games trilogy, I'm enjoying Divergent right now, TFIOS **(A/N: Sorry about so much The Fault in our stars)**, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, oh and The Heroes of Olympus series.

Me: That's a lot. And why didn't you say Percy Jackson when you were telling me your favorite movies?

Ally: The Percy Jackson movies belong in Tartarus. **(A/N: I really fucking hate the Percy Jackson movies)**

Me: What's that?

Ally: Forget it. What's your favorite book?

Me: Uh… I don't read.

Ally: You need to.

Me: No I don't.

Ally: Whatever.

Then she would be quiet again. But I thought of how awesome she was. Even if she was a bit of a nerd. **(A/N: Oh another one. I just wanted to say that nerd is not an insult. It's technically saying, "You are too enthusiastic about the miracle of human consciousness." I just quoted someone. Guess who that person is in the reviews)**

…..

Things went sour in music class. Yes, it's a class not an activity station. We learn how to play instruments and play music. I'm going to be great in this class.

Ally and I sat down at the desk at the very back of the room. Trish and Dez were in front of us.

A woman walked in. She had strawberry blonde hair and, you won't believe it, violet eyes. How does someone have purple eyes!? That's freaking insane!

"Hello class!" she beamed. "I am Mrs. Anderson, your summer music teacher!" she made eye contact with Ally, "I'm happy to see you here again Miss Dawson."

"Thanks," Ally mumbled. No one laughed at the fact that Ally was the teacher's pet.

Mrs. Anderson taught us a song. Not a song like "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star". The song was "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. And that is a hard song to play; but everyone learned it.

"Would anyone like to come preform Demons?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

No reply.

"How about you Ally; you're a good musician," she said. I never knew that she was a good musician!

Everyone looked at Ally. Her face turned red. "Uh… no thanks." She said.

"Please Ally," Mrs. Anderson said.

"Uh… no." Everyone was still staring at her. Sabrina had a smirk on her face; I probably had an either wore a confused expression or an encouraging expression; and Trish and Dez both had sympathetic look on their faces.

"Why not?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"No reason," Ally said. No one took their eyes off of her. "Stop staring at me," She stammered. "Please stop."

"Ally is there something you're not saying? Is it important?" Mrs. Anderson asked. Why was she getting into Ally's business?

Ally was getting even more scared and nervous I wanted to yell at the teacher; tell her not to ask Ally questions that were obviously making her uncomfortable. "I have stage fright!" Ally blurted. There was a collective gasp from everyone but me, Trish, Dez and Sabrina.

Sabrina smiled wickedly. "So we don't have to hear your horrifying singing voice anymore Dawson? Thank God! It's a miracle!" Sabrina shouted.

"Don't listen to her Ally," Dez said.

His reaction was calm, but Trish's was the complete opposite.

"Oh like you could sing any better Sabrina!" She shouted.

"I sing better than Ally!" Sabrina protested. "She sounds like a choking bird!"

"How dare you!" Trish shouted.

"Girls calm down," Mrs. Anderson commanded.

It had no effect.

While Trish and Sabrina were, again, arguing, Ally grabbed her bag and ran out of the class room. I followed.

I had an argument with my brain while I was chasing her:

Brain: Why are you following Ally?

Me: Because she's upset!

Brain: Don't you think she wants to be left alone?

Me: I don't care if she does or not, I'm following her!

Brain: You barely know her!

Me: I don't care! I don't want her to be upset.

Brain: Ooh. Does someone have a crush?

Me: No! Leave me alone! I need to find Ally!

Brain: Someone does have a crush!

Me: Shut up! You just said I barely know her!

Brain: You don't need to know a person for that long to have a crush on them.

Me: Who are you? A teenage girl? **(A/N: No offense teenage girls)**

Brain: No; I'm you.

Me: If you are me, then can't I shut you up?

Brain: Uh… no.

Me: That didn't sound very convincing.

Brain: YOU LIKE ALLY!

Me: No I don't! SHUT THE F UP!

The conversation ended after that.

Ally was in her cabin. Luckily the door was unlocked; so I walked right in. She was sitting on her bed (Which was just like mine, just girly-er), crying.

"Ally," I said cautiously.

She looked up at me, "What?"

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm so embarrassed Austin," she said. "I feel like absolute crap."

I sat on her bed next to her, "You're not."

"Thanks; but that doesn't make things much better."

"She's jealous. Sabrina, I mean," I told her.

"Jealous of me?" she asked. "Yah freaking right."

"Ally, you're awesome. You know that, right?"

She shook her head, "I'm really not."

"You're amazing!" I told her, "As amazing as pancakes!"

She looked at me, "What?"

"I may or may not _really _like pancakes."

Ally laughed, "Thanks Austin. You're really nice."

"Do you want to go back to class?" I asked her.

"No… I think I want to skip out on activities for the rest of the day," she answered.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I didn't want to leave her alone to feel upset again.

"Sure," she said.

Then my brain chimed in again:

Brain: And you say you don't like her.

Me: Let me enjoy this.

…

**That's the end of this chapter!**

**Poor Ally!**

**Austin does seem to like her ;)**

**Do you guys want to have Ally's point of view at some point?**

**I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize!**

**Thanks for reading this probably crappy chapter!**

**I'll see you next time I update!**

**Lots of Love and Pancakes,**

**Ashlynn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for not updating for a LONG time.**

**I was really busy.**

**Sorry,**

**That was a lie**

**I was reading Percy Jackson!**

**Now a question for the Percy Jackson and The Heroes of Olympus fandoms:**

**Who do you ship Nico with?**

**Now back to A&A**

**AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**SEASON 4 SEASON 4**

**OH YAH SEASON 4 BABY!**

**LET'S CELEBRATE!**

**Now for the chapter**

* * *

**It's a Rich Kid thing**

**Chapter 4**

Dez and I met Ally and Trish at our table at breakfast. Ally looked… really pretty. IGNORE THAT LAST PART! **(A/N: Ha-ha no.)** She did look happier than yesterday.

Trish frowned when she saw us, "Stop inviting Dez, Ally!"

Ally gave her a look, "Not this morning too Trish."

Trish just shrugged and continued eating.

* * *

*clang* *clang* *clang*

Mr. Grey was making another announcement.

"Campers, campers, please turn your attention to me," he shouted. Everyone shut up and looked at him. "So if you have been coming here for a while, you know what I am about to announce, but new campers do not," he said casually. Ally, Trish and Dez's faces looked pained. I didn't know why. I hoped whatever Mr. Grey was about to announce wasn't going to kill me. "This weekend we will be having the annual start of summer dance!"

I choked on the pancakes that I was eating, "D-dance?" I stuttered while the girls (except Ally and Trish) shrieked with happiness. The guys did nothing.

"Yah, dance," Trish said with venom in her voice.

"It's the one of the two times of the summer we get to dress in fancy clothes and other –" Ally stopped talking. I guessed she was about to swear, but wasn't allowed to or just didn't. "Schist," she finished. I must have looked confused because she said, "It's a type of rock." **(A/N: Remember this from Son of Neptune?)**

"Why a dance?" I asked miserably.

"I don't know," Dez said with a perky tone. "I just want to bring Daniel."

"Daniel…" I questioned as the girls roll their eyes.

"My pet turtle!" Dez told me.

Suddenly I remembered seeing a fish tank at the front of Dez's bed. I didn't pay attention to it. But when I did look at it (for a few seconds and not that often) I saw a turtle in it. So… I guess that was Daniel.

"Oh," I said. Then the horn/bell/siren rang and it was time for activities.

* * *

The schedule was this:

9:00 – 9:30 | Creative writing

9:30 – 10:00 | Reading

10:00 – 10:30 | Track & Field

10:30 – 11:00 | Art

11:00 – 11:30 | Hiking

11:30 – 12:00 | Climbing (on the climbing wall)

12:00 – 1:00 | Lunch

1:00 – 1:30 | Canoeing

1:30 – 2:00 | Archery

2:00 – 2:30 | Horseback riding

2:30 – 3:00 | Music

3:00 – 6:00 | Free time

6:00 – 7:00 | Dinner

7:00 – 10:00 | More free time

10:00 | Curfew

* * *

So… I'm absolute crap at doing the creative stuff. And I can't believe this camp devoted a half an hour to reading **(A/N: That would be the best camp ever! Half an hour of reading! YES!)**. Ugh! I don't want to do that! Can't it be a half an hour of playing video games! Or maybe a half an hour of eating pancakes! Would that make everyone fat? Yah… never mind.

In creative writing, Dez and I were partners. The teacher told us to write anything we wanted. But like I said, I'm not good at being creative; so I hoped Dez was.

"So… uh," I said. "What do we write about?"

"I don't know," Dez answered.

I looked over at Ally and Trish who (and by who I mean Ally) were writing away happily. "It looks really easy for them," I grumbled.

"Yah, it's always easy for them," Dez sighed. We sat there for about ten minutes before Dez perked up and said, "Let's write about the zombie apocalypse!"

The biggest smile grew across my face, "That's the best idea ever Dez!"

"Really?" he asked. I could tell that he was unsure of the idea.

"Yah really!" I smiled.

His face brightened, "Awesome! Let's start!" I nodded and we started writing our paper.

* * *

"Okay kids," Mr. Jones (the creative writing teacher) said. "Pencils down!" we dropped our pencils. "When I call on you, you are going to tell the class what your paper is about! You don't have to read it, just tell us what it's about. Who wants to start?" Ally's hand shot up in the air, but Mr. Jones ignored her. "No one?" he asked.

I saw Ally's face fall, "Mr. Jones –" she started.

"No interrupting class miss Dawson," he snapped. Ally lowered her hand. I thought the fact that Mr. Jones told Ally that she was interrupting class was funny because he interrupted her.

"How about…" Mr. Jones looked around the room, "Miss Evelyn!"

Sabrina shot up in her chair, "I wrote about a beautiful, smart, creative girl who is stuck in a world of stupid idiots! It's based on my life," she shared.

I saw Ally and Trish look at each other. Trish mouthed, "Is she serious?"

And Ally mouthed, "I hope not."

A few more people shared what they wrote about; then Mr. Jones said, "Austin, Dez, what about you two?"

Dez and I stood up, "We wrote about the zombie apocalypse!" Dez said dramatically.

"Interesting," Mr. Jones said. "Does anyone die?" Dez and I nodded in response. "Good," he said, then we sat back down.

He called on more people who told everyone what they wrote about. "And lastly…" he said, "Trish and Ally," he said Ally's name like he was disgusted. Then it hit me: Mr. Jones might not like Ally. She didn't seem to mind though.

She stood up proudly, "I," she glared at Trish, I guess she didn't help, "wrote a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson collaboration including the death of Octavian." **(A/N: Book nerd Ally! I love book nerd Ally! And I really hate Octavian!)**

Mr. Jones frowned, "Yeah… ok." Then the horn/bell/siren rang and we left the class room.

* * *

Next, we went to reading.

I played with my phone in my lap while pretending to read. Dez was doing the same. But Ally was nose deep in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. And Trish was on her phone too, but she's not trying to hide it. Not like it mattered; the teacher wasn't paying attention _at all_. He was too busy playing a video game.

I laid my head down on the table I was sitting at and Ally and I made eye contact. She smiled sympathetically and shrugged her shoulders. Then… I had another conversation with my brain.

Brain: She's really pretty isn't she?

Me: I'm not going to answer that.

Brain: I still think you have a crush on her.

Me: I do not have a crush on her!

Brain: Yeah… keep telling yourself that.

Me: Shut up.

I looked away from Ally and put my face in the book and closed my eyes.

* * *

I was shaken awake from a nap I didn't know I was taking.

"Austin," Ally said from beside me. "Austin wake up."

"W-what's going on?" I asked her.

"Reading's over; we have to go to track and field. Come on, wake up," she answered.

"I'm up, I'm up," I moaned and sat up.

"Come on!" Ally snapped and she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my chair.

She pulled me all the way to the track and field… uh… place… course… track?

* * *

Track and field went by quickly so did art and after those two activities, it was hiking.

I joined Ally, Trish and Dez just outside of the forest with the rest of the campers and the two counselors.

"I don't want to go hiking," Trish said. "Can we just stay here?"

"No Trish. We're going to stick together," Ally said.

"Do you think there are bears in there?" Dez asked.

"I doubt it," I said.

"They're leaving," Ally said. "We better catch up with them." She started walking to the group and Trish, Dez and I followed her.

Ally and I fell to the back of the group just like yesterday. I smiled at her and she smiled back, but we didn't start off a conversation immediately; we just walked in silence. I watched the ground get farther as we climbed the mountain (a small mountain that you couldn't see from camp), higher and higher and higher until the ground was no longer visible. Ally was standing by the edge of the trail, looking trying to look at the ground. I walked up next to her, maybe because I didn't want her to fall off; or maybe I just wanted to be next to her.

"How did we climb so high?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"There is so much… mist… down there. Why is that?" she looked at me. She wore the most confused expression. "It's not like it's clouds and it's not early morning."

"I really don't know Ally," I admitted.

She laughed, "You just said you don't know twice," then she smiled.

I smiled back, "Yeah…"

"What's with the dreamy expression?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"What's with all the questions?" I smirked.

She was about to answer when someone called, "Austin! Ally! Come on!"

Ally shrugged her shoulders and we walked towards the group.

* * *

That conversation, when we were hiking, was one of the only conversations I had with Ally the whole day. I didn't understand why I was so upset. For some reason, I just wanted to talk to her.

Brain: Because you love her.

Me: Oh, now you think I love her!? No. I'm fourteen. Shut up.

Brain: Nooooo. Not this time Blondie.

Me: Did you just call me Blondie?

Brain: Yes.

Me: Okay then… I'm turning you off.

Brain: YOU CANNOT CONTROL M–

I hate it when my brain interrupts my train of thought.

* * *

At the end of music class, Ally ducked under her desk. I think she was trying to hide. I didn't understand why. Dez pulled me out of the room before I could ask her what she was doing. But I swore I would come back to see what was up.

* * *

I spent the next two hours playing video games with Dez. When we finally finished, I ran to the music room to find Ally. Then I heard a noise.

Actually, not a noise.

A song.

A really great song.

I stood in front of the door and listened to the voice. The person who was singing sounded amazing.

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_I can turn it on_

_Be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of worlds_

_If that's what you need_

_Be your everything_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_Just a little human_

_I can take so much_

_'Til I've had enough_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

I don't think I heard the full song, but when I walked in, I saw Ally.

* * *

**This was a filler chapter!**

**The dance is going to be after the next chapter.**

**I don't own A&A or anything you might recognize.**

**The song was: Human by Christina Perri**

**And no, I did not put in the full song.**

**Oh and if you don't like nerd (Book nerd) Ally,**

**Screw you.**

**I may or may not have based her off of one of my OC's in a story I'm writing. **

**I just get them confused okay?**

**Well… that's it.**

**DFTBA (Don't forget to be awesome),**

**Ashlynn**


End file.
